1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film magnetic head comprising a metal layer and a method of producing the same.
2. Related Background of the Invention
In order to achieve an improvement in asymmetry characteristic (output amplitude asymmetry), it is effective to align the magnetization direction of a free layer by a bias-applying layer in a uniform direction.
For this reason, there is conventionally known a thin film magnetic head comprising a magneto-resistance effect element having a free layer, and a pair of bias-applying layers for applying a bias magnetic field to the free layer, wherein the pair of bias-applying layers has the magneto-resistance effect element therebetween and is arranged side by side in the track width direction, and the width of the bias-applying layer in the depth direction relative to a medium facing surface is set larger than that of the free layer in the depth direction relative to the medium facing surface (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-049829).